Keep me in your memory
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: One shot Todos cambiamos, cuando lo piensas, somos gente diferente a lo largo de nuestra vida. Y eso está bien, es bueno, tienes que seguir adelante, seguir moviéndote, siempre que recuerdes lo que solías ser, no olvidare nada de esto, ni un día ¡lo juro! Siempre recordare cuando yo fui el doctor


**Doctor Who pertenece a la BBC ya saben todo eso**

**Hola simplemente hice este pequeño One Shot porque extraño mucho a eleventh **

**Keep me in your memory**

* * *

Tiempo y espacio diferentes rostros, demasiadas vidas, jamás he olvidado un rostro he tenido muchos deseos he viajado mucho, pero siempre hubo algo que me atormentaba un solo deseo egoísta: Salvar a los señores del tiempo. Lo logre  
Entonces ¿Porque no pude salvarla a ella? quizá es lo único que no me estaba permitido hacer, al menos no en esta forma, en este cuerpo

River Song dio todo por mí, se convirtió en un punto fijo en la historia y en mi vida, sé que es probable que no la vuelva a ver, al menos no con este rostro, ella me reconocerá siempre lo hace, un día llegará con mi nuevo yo, lo vera sonreirá y dirá:  
Hello sweetie  
Pero solo quiero poder salvarla, he salvado tantas personas, tantos planetas. Es lo único que lamento en mis más de mil años, aunque ella sigue corriendo en alguna parte del tiempo, ya no la veré, al menos no seré yo será el. "El Doctor" siento envidia por mi nuevo yo. Que aún no llega. Pero lo siento tan próximo, el, la vera de nuevo y aunque sea el doctor no seré Yo, siento que seré olvidado. curioso como solo puedo pensar en ese detalle, en ella a pesar de estar muriendo  
Estos son mis pensamientos mientras veo a Clara, la chica imposible, la chica soufflé, mientras veo pasar mi vida como el doctor frente a mi, a pesar de ser solo una alucinación en los últimos momentos de mi vida.

—Doctor —me dice clara con voz tímida, quizá tiene miedo que la vuelva a dejar

—Hola — saludo con una sonrisa

—vuelves a ser joven, estas bien. Ni siquiera has cambiado de cara

Sonrió y camino por la consola

—ha comenzado, ahora no puedo pararlo. Esto es solo el reinicio. El nuevo ciclo de regeneración comenzó —trato de sonar tranquilo, a pesar de sentir como mi vida se apaga. —solo esta tardando un poco mas

Pongo en funcionamiento la Tardis

Entonces todos mis miedos salen

—entonces simplemente desaparece... ¿Verdad? todo lo que eras desaparece en un momento, como el aliento en un espejo. —veo a clara parada frente a mí, está sujetando sus manos posiblemente no entiende lo que quiero decirle. —el vendrá en cualquier momento. —susurro

— ¿Quién viene? —pregunta ella

—El Doctor —contesto con un dejo de tristeza

—Tu… Tu eres el doctor —noto que hay lagrimas queriendo asomarse en su rostro, es probable que ya lo sepa. En cualquier momento me iré y alguien nuevo vendrá

—Si —contesto y siento el dolor de la regeneración. —y siempre lo seré —levanto mi mano y entonces noto que el cambio ha comenzado el brillo de la energía esta emanando de mi cuerpo. —pero los tiempos cambian y yo también debo hacerlo. —trato de contener las lágrimas, como lo hace Clara

— ¿Amelia? —digo viendo a la pequeña peliroja correr frente a mí

— ¿quién es Amelia? — pregunta Clara

—la primera cara que vio esta cara.—contesto siguiendo a la pequeña con la mirada, Amelia Pond la chica que espero, la chica con un nombre de cuento de Hadas, esa pequeña que sonrió para mí, está ahí corriendo por la Tardis, aunque simplemente sea un delirio puedo ver todos y cada uno de los recuerdos al lado de ella:

El prisionero cero, la grieta que no era una grieta en la pared, Visantium y mi encuentro con River, los ángeles llorosos, los vampiros de Venecia y Rory el Romano, el Big Bang dos. Cada recuerdo está ahí, trato de aferrarme a ellos, a cada uno de mis recuerdos, las últimas palabras de Amy cuando se despidió de mí en Manhattan. "Hombre desarrapado, Adiós" El día en que la perdí todo está aquí en mi mente.  
«Es hora que venga el Doctor» pienso mientras lo siento apoderarse de mí, un nuevo hombre saldrá y yo moriré, recuerdo este miedo. El miedo de cambiar la última vez que lo hice no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Ahora lo comprendo, para que yo pudiera vivir él tuvo que morir y ahora es mi turno, una era se apaga, una era, donde vi y descubrí cosas maravillosas, me reencontré con mis fantasmas del pasado, con él. Con ese Doctor que me negaba a aceptar, en ese momento él fue un Doctor aunque me esforcé por olvidarlo tanto tiempo.

—Todos cambiamos, cuando lo piensas, somos gente diferente a lo largo de nuestra vida. Y eso está bien, es bueno, tienes que seguir adelante, seguir moviéndote, siempre que recuerdes lo que solías ser, no olvidare nada de esto. —Digo esas palabras para mí, más que para Clara. —ni un día ¡lo juro! Siempre recordare cuando yo fui el doctor

Entonces veo las escaleras, ahí está ella, mi mejor amiga, parte de mi delirio Amy Pond está ahí para despedirme, ella sonríe para mí  
—Hombre desarrapado. —Amy sujeta mi mejilla —Buenas noches —dice y me doy cuenta que mi vida llego a su fin, soy el doctor siempre lo seré, así que recuérdame porque yo recordare todos los días cuando fui el doctor, el amigo, el esposo, el onceavo. Ese fui yo

Desabrocho mi pajarita y veo que Clara está llorando, no debería hacerlo, no debería llorar por mí. Trato de sonreír al final de mi vida

—No, no, por favor no cambies. — oigo a clara y veo que se acerca y estira su mano pero ya es tarde. He muerto él ha llegado y ahora ocupa mi lugar  
El ciclo continuará por que así debe ser, solo no me olvides. Que yo nunca te olvidare

* * *

_** Eleventh siempre te recordare**_


End file.
